Key of Darkness, First story: Birth by sleep
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: When Dannica Dark meets Master Xehanort and Vanitas, her life with her friends Aqua, Terra, and crush Ventus goes downhill. Ventus x OC! Has my counterpart, Justice. Warning! May have to be moved up ratings because I may put some bad language in here.
1. The Dive to the Heart, meeting Justice

**Finally, my KH fanfic!**

* * *

It was a year ago when I first summoned my Keyblade, a year since I left my home, a year since I met Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. A year since I began my training with Master Eraqus.

My name is Dannica Dark, best known as Dani, and this is my story.

I always knew I was a darkness, ever since I was small. Even with my dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanish skin. I always had this strange urge to destroy, to awaken my darkness, this voice helping me in battle. I never knew why… but I had always called this being "Justice".

Anyway, let's get started.

* * *

I was out, watching the first moments of a meteor shower when Ventus joined me.

"Hey Dani." he greeted before laying by me.

"Hey, Ven." I greeted back. Soon, we both fell asleep.

* * *

_"I knew it would be a matter of time until you came here."_ said a voice. Justice?

_"Yep, it's me."_ said the voice, and soon a young girl around my age, 14, appeared before me. She had short black hair, and purple eyes. She wore a simple purple turtleneck, and black shorts. She also wore a black leather jacket, and wore similar shoes to my own, leather ankle boots without a heel.

_"I'm Justice. Apart of the true darkness, Darkness, and one of her many counterparts._" Justice greeted before Aqua's voice ran down.

**"Ven, Dani, you hopeless sleepyheads. You know, you two should have at least brought blankets."**

_"Time for you to wake up, Dani-chan! Good luck!"_ Justice said before I awoke.

* * *

**Took me awhile, but here it effing is!**


	2. The Spar, Exam, and Vanitas's message

**Enjoy, please!**

* * *

My eyes opened to see both Aqua and Ventus.

"But… did I dream that place up?" Ventus asked himself, not noticing that I was awake, "It really felt like I've been there before...looking up at the stars." Aqua ruffled his hair.

" 'Cept you've always lived here with us." she said.

"Yeah. I know." Ventus smiled. We then all walked to the ledge.

"Hey Aqua?"

"Hm?"

"You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Hm… Well, they say-"

"That every star up there is another world." said Terra's voice.

"Huh?"

"Terra." Aqua smiled.

"Yep. Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. Like the one Dani came from for instance." Terra said, "Earth, was it?" I nodded, and he continued to talk.

"The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it."

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

"What does THAT mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure."

"I wanna know now!"

"You're too young to know now!"  
"Quit treating me like a kid!", and Aqua and I just burst out laughing.

"Hey, what are you two laughing at?"

"We can't help it."

"You two would make the weirdest brothers."

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Then, we all laughed.

* * *

"Oh yeah! Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." Aqua suddenly got up from beside me and Ventus.

"I made us Good Luck charms…" then she noticed there were only three, "Oh, I must've forgotten Dani's in my room." she gasped, but she tossed Ventus's and Terra's to them.

"I get one too?" Ven asked.

"Of course. One for each of us. I'll give Dani's her's tomorrow." Aqua said, and suddenly I felt left out, they have only known me for a year.

* * *

"Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anyone want to spar?" Terra asked us.

"I can take ya!" Ventus exclaimed. Aqua turned to me.

"Wanna spar, Dani?" she asked. I nodded and summoned Darkwind.

* * *

We sparred until Aqua decided that Ventus and I would need to learn how to fight in a crowd.

* * *

"Trust me, you guys are ready." Ventus said.

"You're gonna clean up at the exam tomorrow." I agreed.

"I hope it's that easy."

"It's like the Master said. Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, you just need to look inside yourself, and you'll find it there." Ventus and I nodded.

* * *

"Hey! We're gonna head back."

"Yeah. Us too!" Ventus and I ran to catch up with Ven and Aqua.

_**"That would be the last night, we ever spent beneath the same stars"**_

* * *

I woke up around the same time as Aqua, I didn't want to miss the exam for Terra and Aqua. So, there was Ventus and I, standing at the sidelines as the exam was prepared. As soon as Master Eraqus stood, Ventus and I straightened our posture. The exam began with Terra and Aqua fighting balls of light, but something went wrong and the balls became those of darkness. Soon, two came to Ven and I, but we both simply summoned Wayward Wind and DarkWind to fight. In around 30 minutes, Aqua and Terra had cleared the first stage of the exam, Ven and I destroying any ball of darkness that came to us. The next exam, was a spar between Terra and Aqua. The spar went on for a while, until I sensed a surge of darkness from Terra, but the spar continued.

In the end, only Aqua became a Master.

* * *

I laid on my bed, the black wayfinder Aqua had given me before I left in my hand.

"An Unbreakable Connection." I mumbled to myself. Everything in my room was gothic in nature, even my bed. My keyblade, Darkwind, even seemed gothic, with its black hilt and bat wing-like guard. Before all this, I was a simple girl who liked the night, now I'm a keyblade wielder, and have been for a year. Funny how things turn out.

"Indeed, Dannica." said a voice. I heard a gasp in my head.

"Vanitas! He's one of Darkness's favorite, well, darknesses. Other than you, the Key of Darkness, of course." Justice exclaimed.

"It's Dani, Vanitas."

"I see you know my name."

"A darkness knows a darkness."

"Very, very true."

"Why are you here?"

"Terra is leaving you and Ventus behind. Better catch up, cause by the time you do, both will be different people." then, Vanitas left.

"Hurry!"

I'm going, Justice! I quickly grabbed my skateboard, one of the few things from home I still had, and rode down the hallways, and soon I was right by Ventus… as Terra left.

"We gotta follow him!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but how do we-"

"Press the button on your shoulder guard and then send your keyblade into the sky!" I told him, doing the exact thing that I said. My armor was black, red, and dark purple, and was similar to Ventus's in a way, only that mine had a strange symbol on my chest. My Keyblade Rider was almost the same as Ventus's, only in the same color scheme as my armor, the same symbol on its front. Both of us jumped on our respective riders as Aqua ran out.

"Wait, Ven, Dani!" she screamed, but the plea fell on deaf ears as Ventus and I entered the portal to space, and we landed in a rocky place.

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder what will happen to Ven and Dani? Review, please!**


End file.
